This Changes Everything
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: AU: will be two prompts given to me for Caryl one shots Caryl (smut)
1. Chapter 1

AN: so, I have no business doing a one shot with Starlight going and the fact I am miserably stuck on The Outdoor cat but this will only be a couple of parts. Some of my regular readers will know I am not super comfortable with smut. Some lovely new friends on a Facebook group I joined have given me some prompts to help me with that. The first comes from Halohunter89, the second will be from VickiH. I decided to separate them from my Drabble series. This is smut, the smuttiest thing I personally have ever written (gulp) let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuck"

Carol was pretty sure they were going to die in here. She watched Daryl pace in front of the door like a caged animal and it was making her anxiety spike as her claustrophobia reared it's head. They were caged in, trapped. Trapped...she took deep breaths trying not to panic.

They had been working together I the yard, working on moving bodies and useless old cars to clear it out. She and Daryl had just finished moving the vehicles when it happened. The herd struck and Daryl realized the gate was opened. Daryl had run for the gate and she'd followed, screaming out a warning to him as he closed the gate when a walker had almost taken a piece out of his neck. Taking her hand they'd run for the nearest door which had been locked. Daryl had used her gun to blow the lock off. They'd raced down the hall seemingly blocked off at every turn when they had come to a dead end. At the end of the hallway was a doorway with a roll down window beside it. When Daryl had broke open the door she'd realized that it was the Prison commissary. A door inside had been unlocked and they'd quickly gone inside to find a office/ storeroom. With the metal door locked Daryl had pushed the couch in front of it. That had been hours ago and he'd barely spoken since other than to curse while he paced.

It was so hot in the office she could feel the sweat dripping off her neck, running down her chest. Daryl's shirt was plastered with sweat and clung to his body. The pacing wasn't helping either. Carol had already looked through the supplies in the room and found a flat of water and several boxes of canned soda and peanuts. They wouldn't die of thirst for awhile anyway.

Oh god they were going to die in here. Carol thought as she watched Daryl pace and curse.

"Daryl" he ignored her as he paced

"Daryl!" She yelled

His eyes snapped to her, his expression intense. He moved towards her like a lion stalking his prey. She backed up several steps until her back was braced against the wall. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her skin, his eyes angry as he responded in a steely voice "What?"

She suddenly wanted to laugh, her claustrophobia was gone. He thought she was scared of him.

"I'm not scared of you Daryl" she said biting her lip to control a grin.

He looked angry, really angry, a year ago if Ed had looked at her like that she would have been shaking in her boots, maybe cried. She was absolutely not scared of Daryl, she had no fear of him. She knew without a doubt he would never hurt her. She was incredibly interested to see how far she could push him though. Anything to take her mind off the fact that they were trapped in a room, probably running out of air at that very moment.

"Is that right?" He asked his nose only a breath away from her own. He brought a hand up and scratched his nail along her protruding collar bone along her neck bringing his finger to rest at the hollow of her throat pressing in ever so slightly. He then slid his hand up to cup the back of her neck, controlling the movement of her head. Daryl pressed his body close to hers, molding his body to her own. Carol's breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear

"Maybe you should be scared of me..., maybe the reason nothing has happened between us but flirting is cause you wouldn't be able to fucking handle what I really want to do to you...look around, were all alone, ain't nothing stopping me now." He put his hands on her hips splaying his fingers, pulling her hips flushed against his own. She could feel the bulge in his jeans pressing into her stomach. She couldn't breath as she gasped in mouthfuls of air.

He stepped back gauging her reaction,

"Teasing is one thing, but don't fucking push me Carol unless you are ready for me to push back."

He said before stalking to the corner.

Well Carol thought, that was interesting.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxx

She was beginning to wonder if it was actually possible for the human body to melt. It was so hot in this godforsaken tiny room.

Carol tossed on the tiny couch, the sound of walkers moaning in the hallway the only noise. She was so sweaty she was soon going to adhere to the couch. Daryl was sitting in the corner glaring at her. He hadn't spoken to her since the little incident against the wall. She wasn't really sure what he was angry about, but it was cute. He was pouting. His reaction this morning had been exciting. They had been dancing around whatever was between them for so long, she had started to believe it was all in her mind. Well she hadn't imagine that bulge this morning pressing into her stomach. That rather large impressive bulge.

Between the heat in the room and the heat in her veins she was never going to sleep. Carol briefly wondered about the others if they were doing okay but she clamped those thoughts down. She could do nothing for them, right now trapped in this room,she did not want to sink to the bottom of an ocean of worry. What she wanted she thought, was to push Daryl again to see what reaction she could provoke.

Sitting up she pulled of her soaking wet shirt and tank off. To reveal a modest sports bra underneath. Bending down she kicked her boots and socks of, then leaned back against the couch with both feet planted on the floor, she sighed at the improvement. She felt a little cooler, she thought with her eyes closed. She heard Daryl get up and make his way over to her, and the couch dipped under his weight as he sat down next to her.

Raising her arms above her head she stretched arching her back. Suddenly she felt his hands on her wrists restraining them above her head. Opening her eyes, she looked at him. His eyes were dark, hungry.

"Are you pushing me again Carol?"

She could see the question in his eyes, she knew if she said the word he would release her immediately, so she nodded and answered "Maybe"

Holding on to her wrists above her head, he leaned down and licked her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

"You're sure about this?" He asked as he slipped her earlobe in between his teeth, rolling his lips over her skin.

"Yes"

The grip he had on her hands tightened for a moment and then he moved up on his knees, his legs on either side of her trapping her below him as he grabbed hold of the bra she was wearing pulling it up over her head, then worked the button of her pants open standing as he peeled them down her body, leaving her in her underwear only. He sat back down, groaning a little as he pulled her up onto his lap so she straddled him. He pulled his own shirt off then eying her in question as he used it to restrain her wrists behind her back. Her chest heaved as he watched her, looking for any hesitation. She wanted this, whatever this was she wanted it, he wouldn't find any hesitation in her eyes.

Spreading his fingers across her back he pulled her body towards him, raising her up onto her knees, so he could take one nipple into his mouth, his tongue licking a slow circle around the tip before his teeth latched on to the bud. Her head flung back as she gasped at the sensation, then he switched to the opposite side to do the same thing, his hands on her back kept her still and in place. His arm suddenly grasped her waist so she was lying across his lap, her head supported by his arm, resting on the side of the couch. Her hands still restrained behind her back.

His index finger began to roam her body, the edge of his nail scratching her skin. He pulled her up so, she was sitting up straight face to face. Carol pulled at her hands, she wanted to touch him, to put her hands on his body. "Daryl, let my hands free" Carol panted out breathless.

He had his face in neck, sucking and licking at it. He released her skin from his mouth with a soft pop "is that what you really want?" He asked softly his voice a low growl.

"I want to touch you too" she responded as his hand slipped into her underwear, groaning as his fingers found her clit, and started to circle it slowly.

"You touch me now, I'll lose control, it will be over before it starts. I wanted this for so long Carol...let me have what I want" he whispered in reply his voice low and gravelly. He slipped two fingers inside her then and pumped his hand repeatedly. Unable to touch him she felt every nerve ending fire, she needed something to grasp onto as she felt her climax rapidly approaching, then he stopped, set her on the couch and hooked his fingers in her underwear as he pulled them off. On his knees in front of her he brought his tongue to her pussy and licked a long swipe, stopping at her clit to tease it with flicks of his tongue, before repeating the same thing again as she screamed out his name. When he slipped his tongue inside of her she lost control and came undone, moaning and whimpering as he continued his movements with his tongue until her body ceased quivering.

Picking her up he brought her to the end of the couch bending her body over the side of the couch. Untying her wrists he messaged her shoulders briefly before running his hands up and down her back. Leaning forward he grunted into her ear "Grab hold of something, we ain't done yet"

"Yes" she said grabbing the couch cushion for support, as he entered her from behind. She never knew it could be like this, she felt stretched in the best way possible as he began pounding into her from behind. He kept one hand on her hip holding her steady, the other he slipped around her body fingering her clit, which had her gasping and ready to come again very quickly. She felt herself let go, as his movements became fierce, as he lost control with a wildness she'd never seen from him before growling her name as he came, then leaning forward pressing his forehead to her back, kissing her skin softly as he caught his breath.

XxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Carol was dressing later, deciding to forgo her long sleeve shirt and just go with the tank. Daryl had checked the hall, he thought they could make a break for it back to the cell block.

His arms suddenly slid around her waist, and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You ready?"

"Yes, I trust you" she said looking back at him with a grin.

"Good,... cause whatever this was? It ain't over...not by a long shot...this changes everything...I've wanted this for so long" he responded squeezing her waist pressing a kiss to her neck.

They heard voices then in the hallway. Daryl went to the door and opened it to be blinded by a flashlight in his eyes. A familiar voice called out an apology

"What the fuck T-Dog...you trying to blind me?" Daryl huffed out.

"Man am I happy to see you two! This place is going fucking nuts!" t-Dog responded grinning and hugging them both.

"Everyone ok?" Carol asked

"Yeah man, it was close one, when I saw you got the gate I helped Lori to the caged staircase Hershel was in with Beth. Then Lori went into labour and the baby got stuck, Hershel had to stick his HAND in there and turn the baby, right there on the staircase.! It's a girl, they're ok but fuck...What I saw can never be unseen" he shuddered dramatically and then paused cocked his head to the side and continued with a grin "...kinda like that big ass hickey on Carol's neck...what the hell's been going on in here..hmm?"

AN: alright, review? I'm gonna go hide in the corner. If I get the nerve my second prompt from Vickih will be part two of this story. It will be unrelated to this story and take place in the time jump between season 2-3.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey again well I am still working on Vickih's prompt and I think I will make it into a yet to be named small story as well. This is a continuation of the first chapter, this is what happens I guess when I get an idea and can't sleep after night shift. I wrote this kinda quick, please excuse any errors. I have no idea if I will continue this on it's more for fun, let me know if you like it though:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

Two days later

Carol sat next to Lori, wiping her brown as she burned with fever. Her delivery had been traumatic and happened in a less than a sterile environment, infection appeared to have settled in. Rick was wracked with guilt and had basically written Lori off for dead, descending into a agitated state, refusing to look at the baby, hiding in the toombs, taking out walkers with an axe. Beth had been attempting to help with the baby while Carol and Hershel cared for Lori.

Carol needed a break, she hadn't slept in days and she was worried about Daryl. With Rick off on his crazy train Daryl had been leader by proxy and it was wearing on him, she could tell. They hadn't told anyone about what had happened when they were trapped, although T-Dog was teasing Daryl about it incessantly. Hershel entered the cell and nodded at Carol.

"Carol, I'll sit with her, go take a break, you need some sleep...Glen, Maggie and T-Dog are going on a run for antibiotics and baby supplies, Beth has the baby, ...go"

"Are you sure?" Carol hesitated glancing at Lori.

"Go, there's nothing we can do but wait...see if you can get Daryl to rest too...he looks ready to snap"

XxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

She found him in the watch tower staring moodily out onto the horizon. They hadn't had a chance to talk about what happened or for a repeat performance, but his eyes had followed her constantly, a possessive glint shimmering in their depths. She felt a chill run through her body thinking if the time spent in the office, heat pooled in her gut.

Daryl did look tense on edge, and he definetly needed sleep. She doubted he would be receptive to that at the moment.

"You just going to stand there all day or you gonna say something" he quipped out his back still turned.

Carol grinned, he was grumpy. Walking around in front of him to talk face to face, she kept her expression neutral.

"You need some rest Daryl" she said softly, bringing her hand up to touch his face, but he quickly dodged her touch.

"You have no idea what I need, don't touch me"he spat out.

Her hurt must have shown on her face because he groaned suddenly and stepped forward backing her up against the wall,grabbing her shoulders and spinning her so her front was turned against the wall her cheek turned. Suddenly his mouth was at her ear "Put your palms on the wall" he said softly and then continued his hands on her hips "You don't know what I need, cause what I need is you. I don't want you to touch me cause I will lose control...fuck ain't nothing I want to do but put my hands on you again"

Carol sucked in a breath as she felt his fingers skim against her stomach tracing a pattern very slowly. She felt as though she was on fire, she would never have guessed that Daryl would have a demanding and dominant side but she loved it. She knew if she said the word he would stop instantaneously, but she didn't want him to. They both needed this.

His hand slipped under her shirt and up to her breast kneading and plucking at the nipple. Her hand left the wall and reached back to touch him. "No...hands back on the wall" he whispered as he bit down on her earlobe. When she did as he asked he spoke again "Do you want this...us?" He asked. When she nodded he grinded himself into her ass a little bit."Are you sure because I want everything...I want it all, everything you got to give" She wasn't a hundred percent sure exactly what he meant but she was past the point of caring. Carol realized after their last encounter Daryl obviously had some control issues, she was ok with it, she was a big girl...not the meek woman she'd been two years ago. She could tell him to stop if she wanted him too, and she sure as hell didn't want him to stop.

"Yes...yes I'm sure."

He groaned as he slid his hand to to the button of her pants, popping it open as his mouth adhered to her neck, then moved down nipping and licking at her collar bone "You're mine, my sweet Carol"

Palming her shoulders he turned her around, grabbing her wrists, he held them with one hand above her head,

the other hand sliding down her stomach as his fingers slid into the waistband of her pants, his fingers slipping into her folds his thumb circling her clit as he sunk two fingers into her and pumped his hand. She moaned rocking her hips, his face was buried in her neck "You like that baby? You're so god damn wet for me. Have you been thinking about this? I sure as fuck have...,all I can think about is fucking you again, but first I want your mouth on my dick." His hand holding her wrists dropped and Carol wrapped her arms around his neck as his free arm wrapped tightly around her waist. He pumped his fingers inside her more quickly at a frantic pace and she clung to his shoulders as she same apart at the seams, his arm around her waist supporting her weight as her knees buckled. She was panting, head on his shoulder trying to catch her breath when his raspy voice murmured "Take your clothes off...We're not done" and her blood was on fire again.

Stepping back she she'd her clothes quickly as he watched her and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. "Come'ere...I want your mouth on me" he said

"Yes.."

Carol fumbled for a moment with his belt before freeing his erection from his pants then dropping to her knees in from of him taking him into her mouth, licking and sucking his swollen length. His hands in her hair were surprisingly gentle as he watched her for several moments, before pulling her away, smiling when she pouted "I want to cum inside you"

Picking her up he put her on the small table in the room and she laid back as he stepped in between her legs. She felt his length tease her entrance and then slip inside of her. He paused for a moment and reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. She turned her face slightly and nuzzled his palm with a kiss. He brought his hand back down to her clit as he quickly became frantic in his pace. Her climax hit her quickly and he growled when he felt it before losing control his thrusts pounding into her and calling out her name as he came.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx

"Well so much for sleeping" Carol said a little later as they finished dressing. She turned and smiled when she heard a rare sound; Daryl laughing.

He walked up to her then eyes intent placing both hands on her cheeks.

"Carol I...I.. "

He paused when he heard the distinct sound of a vehicle approaching the gate. Racing down the stairs they saw Rick making his way out of the prison holding the baby with Carl and Beth. Carol felt a spark of hope Rick looked more put together his eyes less wild as he joined Daryl in opening the gate for Glenn, Maggie and T-Dog having given the baby to Carl. Carol's brow knit in confusion, there appeared to be two extra people in the car. Maggie jumped out and went to the back passenger door helping a strange woman out of the car. She was limping with an obvious gunshot wound to her thigh a sword appeared to be strapped to her back. Carol felt Daryl place a hand on the small of her back and saw T-Dog's grin at the gesture when Rick spoke up "What the hell happened?"

"We stopped at The Pigly Wiggly to clear out the baby aisle. Maggie and Glenn went in and I scouted out the parking lot. Found her, Michonne in the parking lot bleeding like walkerbait...before I knew it Maggie Glenn came out of the store and got jumped by the same asshole that shot her, I snuck up behind him, he had a gun on Maggie, and I knocked him out he's tied up in the car " T-Dog said

"Why the fuck would you bring him back here?" Daryl questioned

T-Dog turned to him and sighed "Cause he may be an asshole...but he's your asshole"

Carol heard Daryl's intake of breath as they walked to the car and opened the back hatch to see the grinning figure lying in the back tied up.

"Well hey Baby Brother!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, Crazy work schedule coming up. My updates will be spotty. I intend to update Starlight next then The Outdoor Cat. If I have time this week I'll update this again too, not sure if this the greatest chapter,a little of the dialogue from the show used~Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter Three**

Andrea was alive!

Carol rolled that fact around in her head for what felt like the 15th time. Andrea was alive. She couldn't believe it, it was like a dream that she wanted to believe so badly, but it was true...all true.

Merle had been immdiately locked in a cell, Daryl hadn't been phased by his screaming and yelling, to be let the fuck out, apparently not even a little. Michonne...had her leg stitched by Hershall and then was locked up right beside him.

The story had filtered out, between Merle's profanity laced shouts and Michonne's monotone voice Carol's head had pivoted back and forth between the two cells like a game of ping pong. Andrea was alive...and she was in trouble. Rick had balked initially at going to Rescue her, it was trouble they didn't need he'd said. When a voice a had rung out, they'd all looked down the hallway to see Lori hobbling out of her room accompanied by Beth and the Baby.

"No, no more leaving anyone behind Rick...we owe Andrea, we left her for dead" they'd all stared at Lori, the antibiotics were helping but she was pale and sweaty, the walk wiping her reserves.

Rick had been silent for a long moment and then nodded. They were leaving in the morning. Carol knew without asking Daryl would be going and it made her incredibly nervous. She wasn't sure what was going on between them, she knew it wasn't just sex between them, but she wasn't really sure what it was. She'd sat silently at the table as they'd planned. Information from Merle and Michonne had told them where she would most likely be. She wouldn't come willingly, they'd have to knock her out Michonne had said.

It had been decided that Daryl, Rick, Merle, Michonne and Oscar ( one of two remaining inmates) and T-Dog would go. Carol had bit her lip nervously and excused herself returning to her cell. She'd felt Daryl's eyes on her back as she moved.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxx

Staring at the wall in her cell, Carol had counted the cracks in her wall the twentieth time, when she'd heard the sound of his telltale stomp on the stairs.

His figure appeared in her doorway "Come'on" he said nodding at her. She hadn't hesitated following him out of the cell blocks, as he lead her through the hallways stopping at a door. Turning to her he spoke "Found this place last night and cleared it", he opened the door and revealed a library, when they walked in he locked the door again. They walked towards the back, towards the reading area. A large table centered the room. A few cheaply made dingy winged backed reading chairs scattered around the walls edge.

Daryl went over to one of the chairs and sat down looking at her expectantly "Come here" he said holding out his hand to her. When she was at his side he grabbed her wrist, hauling her down onto his lap. She sat perched on his lap a little unsure what to do, he hadn't seemed to want her to touch him in their previous encounters. He leaned forward and grabbed her arm, wrapping it around his shoulder, his arms encircling her waist.

"We haven't had a chance to talk since Merle came back...I want you to know I ain't going nowhere, Merle can fucking rot in that cell if he doesn't shut the fuck up" Daryl said his tone weary.

"Don't let him bring you down, after all look how far you've come" Carol said smiling at him.

Daryl stared at her for a few moments before starting to laugh, leaning forward kissing her neck whispering in her ear "I love when you talk about me cumming"

Carol felt her cheeks flush as she sputtered a little to find a comeback. Normally she was the one with the raunchy comebacks, this new side of Daryl was exciting, she felt like she'd woken a sleeping tiger. Daryl's hands were sliding up her stomach inside her shirt, his hands sliding over her bare breasts. His lips were continuing his path on her neck as his fingers kneaded her breast "Fuck, your a bad girl Carol, the dirty talk, not wearing a bra...you do that for me? So I can touch what's mine whenever I want?" His fingers continued on rolling her nipple, his lips on the corner of her neck, he bit lightly.

Carol moaned as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He lifted the hem of her shirt lifting it up an over her head. Taking one nipple into his mouth he scraped his teeth gently over it "You are mine right?...say it, tell me your mine" he rasped out as his mouth roamed across her skin "Say it"

"I'm yours"

He groaned as he bit down on the bud of her nipple "Damn straight, your my bad girl, you like everything I do to you, don't you? You liked when I tied your hands the other night didn't you?" He lapped his tongue across her skin. She shivered and whimpered out.

"Yes..I like it...I liked it"

"Good...this ain't just screwing around, I want more...and fuck there's so much I want to do you, if you let me...will you let me? I won't do anything you won't like..." He said as he unsnapped the top button of her pants as she nodded her head.

She lifted her hips as he slid her pants down, but he stopped suddenly letting out a half chuckle, half groan "Commando too? Fuck baby, you really are a bad girl"

"Laundry day's tommorrow" she panted out.

"That's gonna kill me, from now on, wondering if you got anything on underneath your clothes." He said taking off his shirt.

Carol suddenly felt the return of her teasing self "Feel free to find out whenever you want"

He grunted as he pulled her closer "I like to be in control...does that bother you?" he asked quietly as hand slid down between her legs separating her folds.

"No..not at all..Ed never cared if I liked or not, Ed hurt me" she gasped out fumbling for his belt as she felt his arm around her waist squeeze her a little more tightly.

His face in her neck he muttered "I want you to cum,...then I want your lips around my dick"

Carol nodded enthusiastically and then moaned as she felt his fingers thrusting inside of her at a faster pace. She soon felt herself coming apart at the seams as her climax hit her and she clung to his shoulders. Her forehead pressed to his shoulder his arms wrapped around her, she waited for her body to stop shaking and heard him mutter "Beautiful"

She slid down onto the floor in front of him as he opened his belt freeing his erection, taking it into her mouth as deeply as she could before sliding up and then repeating the process. Sliding her tongue along the length as his hands lightly fisted in her hair. She was enthusiastically enjoying his response when he stopped her. Standing up he shed his jeans then sat back down, pulling her up with him. She straddled his legs and slid down his erection seating herself on him fully. His hands were sliding around her back down to her ass as she paused for a moment adjusting to the sensation. She gasped when she felt his fingertip slide over the puckered opening of her ass putting a little pressure on it "Have you ever?" He asked bucking his hips encouraging her to move.

"No...never" she panted as she began to move, his hands on her ribs guiding her movements.

"Good...I want to be the first"

Carol nodded no longer able to speak. She was willing to try anything with Daryl, she would place all her trust in his hands.

He splayed his hands on her back pulling her closer, each movement up and down of her body rubbing her chest against against his, his hands helping to lift her as she moved "Would you like that? Me being the first?" He whispered into her neck she moaned nodding her head, as he continued to whisper suggestions of everything he could do to her.

His words enflamed her and she increased her pace as much as his hold would allow. "Slow" he rasped out.

She whimpered but slowed her frantic movements down, as he put his hands on her cheeks maintaining intense eye contact as she moved up and down his length, he seemed as though he was attempting to convey a message with his eyes, she wanted to ask but she felt her climax rapidly approach and couldn't speak, as they called out each other's names together.

XxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

A day later Carol was on watch at the gate with Carl anxiously awaiting the return of the group.

"You're mom is much better" Carol said

Carl turned to look at her "Yeah...I know...it could have been worse if T-Dog hadn't got to her. Dad should have known better, he should have made sure Andrew was dead."

"He couldn't have known Carl, and they aren't all bad I mean Oscar is nice and Axel's well...Axel" Carol responded with a grin. Axel had shown an interest in Beth which Carol had quickly snuffed out. That was definitely not happening. He seemed to have turned his attention to Carol over the past day which had included him following her around constantly, jabbering away at whatever thought entering his mind.

"Thank god he was sleeping when we came out here...I could use a little peace and quiet." Carl said rolling his eyes.

"Oh I don't know, it's too quiet sometimes...I miss noise pollution. What I wouldn't give for a jumbo jet to fly by right now" Carol responded with a grin

"Even better would be to be on it" Carl chuckled then turned as the vehicles appeared down the road. Opening the gate she watched the two vehicles pulling in. Rick exited first walking toward Carol a concerned look on his face.

She gasped in shock and felt Rick's arm around her shoulder,as T -Dog got out of the car holding a badly beaten unconscious Andrea,and as Merle and Oscar maneuvered an unconscious Daryl as well. Michonne and a Hispanic man she'd never seen before looked on. "Martinez, stop standing there and fucking help T" Merle snapped out. Merle's eyes went to Carol and he nodded at her before hustling Daryl up to Hershel in the prison.

AN: I haven't forgot about Tyreese's group showing up at the prison. In my timeline it hasn't happened yet:)


	4. Chapter 4

aN: hey..so I know I said that I would update The Outdoor Cat next but this chapter just sorta came to me. Just a reminder I really have no plot in mind for this story it's basically an excuse to write smut lol. If anyone has any suggestions let me know in a review. I always like to send Thank You's for reviews but my e-mail is screwed up and I am not getting my notifications if I miss you please know that is why. I wanted to mention I have a scene that Merle compares Carol to a mouse. I know that's been done a lot in fics...if I knew who it was to do it first I would give credit to them.I once again used a little dialogue from the show. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 4**

The fever was what was worrying her.

Carol sat wiping Daryl's brow as his body burned with a fever. The gunshot to his shoulder had been cleaned and sutured to the best of Hershel's abilities but nonetheless a few short hours later the fever had started. Carol hadn't left his side, she'd spent last night slumped over the side of his bed, his hand tightly clasped in her own.

Daryl would be livid when he woke and realized he was naked under a thin sheet. She knew he wouldn't care if she saw him naked. That train had left station but the endless visitors to her cell might give him pause.

The group was frazzled and worried after what had gone down at Woodbury.

Apparently when Merle had disappeared after Michonne had left Andrea had become suspicious. Sneaking into the Governors apartment she'd been searching the place to confirm her suspicions when she discovered his horrific secret a sick room filled with the heads of walkers and his walker daughter Penny. Disgusted Andrea had put the little girl out of her misery just as the Governor had found her. They'd fought but he'd quickly overpowered her, and taken her prisoner, where his sadistic tendencies had surfaced to their full extent.

Martinez hadn't been on board with what was happening to Andrea and had been trying to figure a way to get Andrea out when he saw Merle leading the group in through a back way. He'd stopped them explained what was happening and lead them to Andrea who was unconscious.

They'd almost made it out unnoticed when The Governor and a group of his men had caught up to them. A fight had ensued, Daryl had been shot when he'd pushed T-Dog (who was carrying Andrea)out of the way of a stray bullet. Michonne had fought with the Governor, stabbing him in the eye. They weren't sure if the wound had been fatal or not. In the chaos of the Governors injury they'd escaped.

"He was awake in the car...before the blood loss hit him. Kept talking about ya."

Carol turned to the doorway to see Merle...a plate of food in hand. A concerned look on his face as he made his way into her cell and sat at edge of Daryl's bed handing Carol the plate.

"Eat...you look like shit."

She arched her brow but started eating, she truthfully couldn't remember when she'd last eaten in the past twenty four hours.

"Kept talking about ya, in the car.. Stupid little shit thought he was going to die...wanted me to make sure you were okay...taken care of he said. I truthfully couldn't even remember which one you were. Then I thought quiet little mouse scared of her own shadow, or maybe her piece of shit husband. I couldn't imagine the two of you making a go at it...That boy he's always had some issues when it came to woman. Didn't think he'd ever get serious for a woman, especially a widowed little mouse, or are you a late bloomer. Is that the case...you a late bloomer?" Merle said staring at her intently.

Carol set the plate down and turned to look at him "I notice your not locked in your cage anymore. I guess Rick must trust you after what happened or maybe thinks that you won't screw us over while Daryl is fighting for his life...you been set free and trying to start trouble now Merle? Is that what's going on? People always underestimate me...Do not underestimate me Merle, cause if you mess this up, if you screw with Daryl,...I will cut your throat while you sleep" Carol smiled brightly at him and handed him the plate "Thank you so much for food, very thoughtful"

Merle gave her an intense look but soon chuckled "Well...alright then"

**XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx**

His fever had broken three days ago and he was as cranky as a bear. Carol was so grateful he was on the mend, they still were not sure if Andrea would survive. Andrea had been in and out of consciousness but had yet to be lucid. She was raging with fever and her injuries were much more severe than Daryl's. Carol had basically been Daryl's sole caretaker...as Hershel and Lori and surprisingly Michonne had been focused on caring for Andrea.

The stress of worrying about Andrea, Daryl, and the threat of The Governor hanging over their head along with Daryl's crankiness was beginning to wear on Carol.

He'd been staying in her cell, she'd been sleeping in the top bunk...so she could be close if he needed her.

She wasn't sure what time it was, late to be sure if the darkness in the cell and the night quiet were any indicator when she awoke to the sound of him muttering and cursing under his breath.

Sighing she swung her legs over the side of the top bunk climbing down quickly.

"Get back to bed" he snapped.

"No...Daryl just because I let you be in control when we had sex...doesn't mean you can tell me what to do all the time, or treat me like shit...been there, done that, and that ain't you. So tell me what's wrong so I can help you."Carol said

He was so cute as he sat there glaring at her that she wanted to laugh. He wasn't going to win this staring contest Carol thought folding her arms across her chest. He huffed an angry huff..then sighed

"My neck"

"What about it?" Carol questioned

"I can't fucking sleep ok? My necks been killing me for days" he snapped

Carol sighed rubbing her temple in exasperation "Jesus Christ Daryl...why didn't you just say something, you were only shot in the shoulder five days ago, that might have something to do with it. Sit up"

She finished motioning to him

"What?"

"Sit up so I can get behind you" she answered. He sat up a cranky look on his face. He had no shirt on it was easier than the motion his shoulder required to pull one on. Sitting behind him as he sat forward she braced her legs on either side of his hips and grabbed the bottle of unscented lotion on her night stand.

"You ain't putting no girly shit on me" he grumped

"Daryl...Shut up" Carol responded as she squirted a small amount of lotion into the palm of her hand and began to gently knead the muscles of his neck with her fingers.

"You could have pulled a muscle or tendon, when you were shot...if you had told me, I could have tried to help you. It's hard to put heat on it or ice it these days but I could have at least rubbed it for you." She grinned as he groaned softly as she continued her work.

Carol lost track of how long she sat there kneading his muscles as her hands gradually started to rub all over his back. She could feel the tension leaving his body as her hands rubbed long soothing strokes on his back as he sighed and groaned intermittently. Her legs were bare having worn shorts to bed and his hands had started gliding up and down them rubbing a path of his own. Bringing her hands to his waist she hugged him from behind her cheek resting on his back as she sighed her voice shook when she spoke"That was too close...don't scare me like that again"

"Carol?"

"Yes?"

"I got something else for you to rub" he said pulling her hand down to the bulge in his groin.

She huffed out a laugh but got up from the behind him. The cell block was asleep but she went to the door anyway pulling a blanket across for privacy before walking back to the bed. Standing beside the bed, he layed back and looked up at her "Take your top off and come here"

Smiling she did as asked, and sat at the side of the bed. She knew part of the problem the past few days had been that he'd lost all control, Carol was more than willing to let him exert his dominating nature now, and let him take the lead. The thought was sending a wave of heat throughout her. If she was honest she needed this too.

"Come'ere" crawling up next to him she lay on his good side his shoulder injury on the opposite, but still bracing her body on her hand not wanting to put to much weight on him none the less. He slid his hand up her bare back cupping her neck, pulling her down to him to kiss her. The kiss was hot and insistent, his tongue sliding into her mouth,he groaned when he felt her teeth scrape along his lower lip. Panting as he pulled away she braced herself more fully to give him access to her neck, as his hand from his good side slid up to grasp her breast, palming it in his hand."Aww fuck I love your neck" he rasped out as nipped at her neck, bitting down softly.

His hand left her breast and slid down her back sliding into the waist band of her shorts, pulling her pelvis to grind against his erection his hand palming her ass, his fingers sliding past the hole "Not this time, but I want that ass. I'm too sore, your going to have to do all the work"

"Ok" she replied breathlessly as she pulled at the sweatpants he was wearing freeing his erection. She encircled his dick with her hand slowly started jerking the length. Bringing her thumb up to swipe at the fluid leaking from the tip.

Daryl groaned and then spoke "Fuck...use your mouth."

She repositioned herself on her knees further down on the bed, before taking him into her mouth, taking him in as deep as she could before licking up to the tip and repeating it yet again. His hips began to rise up of the bed with every downward motion of her mouth, his hand running through her hair. "Fuck yes...use your hand too, just like that" he groaned as she brought her hand to cup his sac. He sighed again and then stopped her "I want to cum inside you"

She stood up beside him and shimmied out of her shorts before straddling his hips, but paused when he released a hiss of pain "I got to sit up, this hurts" he said as he sat up his hand coming around her waist. " Just don't touch my shoulders...put your hands up and grab top bunk"

She did as he said moving so he was poised at her entrance. She sunk down onto him, seating herself fully.

"Move baby" he rasped out running his hand up her back.

Using the top bunk as leverage she began to move at slow pace, arching her back and grinding and rolling her pelvis as she went. Daryl kept his one good arm clamped around her waist. She felt Daryl getting close and then he said "Touch yourself"

One hand dropped down from the upper bunk, she slid it down in between their bodies to do just that. She heard Daryl literally growl and groan at the sight and the sounds he was making triggered her own release and he quickly followed.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist as he buried his face in her neck.

She was surprised when she made a move to separate them and his hand clamped down on her back holding her in place on his lap as he spoke his face still in her neck.

"Stay"

**XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Carol was helping Daryl get his shirt over his shoulder when they heard a commotion coming from the cell block.

"Daryl" she heard Rick call out "We got company!"

Racing down the stairs, the group headed out to the gate. She sighed a little in relief there was only three people approaching, hopefully the sight of Rick, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, Oscar, Merle and Martinez heading out to meet them would be intimidating enough to stop anything before it started. As the three got closer she realized it was two men and a women. One man was small with glasses the other large carrying a...hammer?

She saw Merle and Martinez whispering to Rick before Merle turned to call out "What the hell are you doing here Milton?"

AN: so like I said no real clue where I'm going with this just kinda having fun with it. I feel like this chapter was a little light on smut...but I struggled to make it believable when one person was injured. Anyway let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: so I had a chat online with EnglishPoet and HaloHunter for help with this story and this is the result probably my longest chapter of any story ever. I wished I could continually pick their brains lol if you like this at all please review...I put a lot of effort into this chapter, so let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

Carol was beginning to think everyone was crazy but her. The past two weeks had flown by and her head was spinning with all the developments.

When Milton had shown up at the gates with Tyreese and his sister Sacha two weeks ago, the news had at first been grim. The Governor had lost all hold in his sanity after losing Penny and his eye and was planning to seek his revenge. Milton had overheard one of the Governors men saying one of the group who had attacked Woodbury had been wearing a prison uniform (Oscar) in passing and Milton had assumed the group was at the prison. He'd convinced Tyreese and his sister to help him get to the prison on the long shot that they were there. Tyreese and Sacha had only been at Woodbury a short time but were already becoming suspicious of The Governor's motivations.

The atmosphere had been tense, if Milton had deduced their location the group assumed The Governor wouldn't be far behind him. Merle, Martinez and Milton had convinced Rick the best option would be to return to Woodbury and deal with The Governor first.

Woodbury had been in shambles, the buildings burning and many of the residents found dead in one area shot to the head or wandering aimlessly as Walkers. They hadn't been able to initially locate The Governor and a quick count by Milton showed some of The residents of Woodbury were missing.

Daryl, Merle and Michonne had gone out on a hunt for The Governor. They'd been gone five days when they had found him, Merle's insight into the madman had proven invaluable at anticipating his movements. The Governor had been half crazed at this point and rambling incoherently and Merle had been the one in the end to put him out of his misery.

Daryl had been back at the prison for just over a week and he had barely spoken to her. She felt his eyes hot and possessive on her as she moved around the cellblock but every time she would go to approach him he would stalk away. She wasn't sure what to make of it, if he regretted what happened between them or mad at her for some reason. Whatever it was he was putting up walls she wasn't sure she could break down. It was disheartening as she had thought there was more involved than just sex. She thought he had feelings for her...she thought that's what he meant by more.

Andrea had improved although still spent most of her time in her bed. Carol and Lori had taken to spending time in her cell to keep her company as she recovered, they were often joined by Michonne who Carol was beginning to really enjoy.

Lori and Andrea seemed to have made an uneasy truce. Andrea knew Lori was the driving force behind her rescue, they both seemed to be making an effort for Carol. Carol and Lori had become very close over the winter and she was incredible grateful to have them both, it was nice to have women her own age to talk to.

"Is it just me or is there way more men here than woman? Not that I'm complaining or anything I mean Rick, Daryl and Glenn are the only unavailable men here" Andrea commented lying in her cot, to which Michonne snorted making a comment about one track mind.

Carol laughed nervously they'd yet to define their relationship and with Daryl's confusing attitude this week she wasn't sure if there was one to even define "Daryl's available" all three women turned to look at her and started laughing.

Lori kissed a sleeping Judith on her shoulder before answering "Carol cut the bs...we all know something's going on. Even if we didn't you just have to see the way he looks at you to know he's unavailable..."

"Every time he looks at you I keep waiting for him to grab you and throw you over his shoulder." Andrea quipped.

Carol felt her face flush "I admit ...stuff...happened and I thought he wanted more than that but lately he gets annoyed every time I approach him...I think he regrets it"

"Let me just ask this stuff that happened...how good was it? Fantastic? hot?." Andrea asked seriously before giggling as Michonne playfully swatted her.

Carol grinned "The best you can imagine it,... it was better than that"

The three woman gaped at her than started laughing again. Carol continued on "I doubt it will ever happen again"

Lori shook her head "Believe me it will happen again Honey...This has been coming for awhile, you and him I've seen it. You know how Daryl is,something has him spooked. He'll snap out of it."

"He'd better or he might have Martinez &Milton to worry about if he doesn't get his head out of his ass soon."Andrea giggled.

Carol blushed yet again. Martinez and Milton had been paying her a lot of attention. Which she was not used to. Milton was sweet, harmless even innocent, she could handle him. Martinez was taking flirting to a whole new level. She was flattered but uninterested, which she couldn't seem to get through his head. It had started when Daryl was gone with Merle and Michonne. She'd noticed Martinez watching her, his eyes seemed to follow her whoever she went. He'd run off Milton and Axel who seemed to follow her wherever she and every time she'd turned around there he was. She'd been taking laundry to the shower block three days after Daryl had left when he'd made his intentions crystal clear.

Carol had collided with him turning a corner and collided with him dropping her basket with a yelp. He'd reached out to steady her grasping her hips and with an grin started backing her into the wall.

"This must be my lucky day" he'd rasped out with a grin. Carol had stood gaping at him. He'd pressed his body intimately into hers as he spoke. She could feel a noticeable bulge pressing into her stomach. This never happened to her, men did not hit on her, she realized there weren't many women at the prison, but Andrea, Michonne, and the new girl Sascha were much more beautiful in her eyes. She was momentarily stunned into silence. Martinez's hand came up to cup her cheek and his face started getting closer to hers, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek and lips when she realized he intended to kiss her which snapped her out of her fog. She pushed on his chest "No...I...don't...Daryl...Daryl"

Wow how articulate she thought to herself, but Martinez seemed to understand what she was saying

"Little Dixon?" He asked arching his brow and she nodded. He still hadn't moved "Well he ain't here now..." He said as he grinned. Carol couldn't help but laugh at his expression "I'm sorry you caught me by surprise but this" she glanced down to where the bulge continued to push into her stomach"this is not happening"

He gave her an intense look still not moving while he brushed the hair off her temple "Let me ask you something...you two married?"

"Well no but..."

"Then never say never" he'd said with grin while licking his bottom lip, before placing both hands beside her head on the wall coming in even closer for a moment then pushing himself off the wall using his hands and walking away. Carol had stood standing there for a few moments wondering what the hell had happened. Martinez had been relentless since, he took every excuse to touch her or to rub against her as he brushed by and he seemed to delight in doing it in front of Daryl since he returned. The last time he'd slid past her this morning in the kitchen where Daryl had been sitting she'd sworn she'd actually heard Daryl growl. Martinez had whispered "never say never" in her ear as he past by.

"Earth to Carol..."

Carol looked up at a grinning Lori as the sound of footsteps coming up the hall caused all four women to glance at the door as an exasperated t-Dog appeared in the doorway.

"Carol you wanna come out to the fence to tame the wild beasts for me?"

"What?"

"We're repairing the fence...between Merle and Martinez, Daryl's ready to blow, Rick sent me in here to get you...I need you to...Dixon Whisper? I don't fucking know, whatever it is you do...come on let's go prevent the next apocalypse"

XxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took them a little longer to make their way down to the fence then initially thought. Andrea had insisted on coming with them "I ain't missing this" she'd quipped with a grin.

"Aww fuck" T-Dog said when he saw what was happening as they approached and started running towards the fence.

Carol stopped in her tracks as she watched the show in front of her she could hear Lori, Andrea, and Michonne behind her

"Sweet merciful lord"

"Wow"

"Damn"

Carol herself was speechless, her mouth hanging open. It was a hot day, the group at the fence had been working at repairs it was hot labour intensive work, as a result the majority of them were working shirtless including Daryl which surprised. Carol. That wasn't what had captured Carol's attention though. Martinez and Daryl were obviously engaged in some sort of conflict, she could see the whipcord intensity of Daryl's body, he was ready to explode and Martinez was continuing to goad him on. Rick was wedged between them holding Daryl back who continued to yell at Martinez. She saw Martinez laugh grinning while he spoke.

"Oh Fuck" Carol said as she started running, as she got closer she could hear their voices carrying on the wind.

"You keep your fucking hands off her..I see you fucking touch her one more time I'm gonna kill you!" Daryl yelled out.

Martinez snorted "You haven't even talked to her since you got back, seems to me she's still fair game."

Daryl broke free from Rick and T-Dog's hold swinging at Martinez but he was put off balance as Rick as he tried to grab at Daryl. Martinez swung his hand down in an arc landing on Daryl injured shoulder who immediately had the wind knocked out of him from pain.

"Daryl" she yelled running to him as he stood up shrugging her off.

"Remember what I fucking said Martinez, I ain't letting you take a cheap shot twice" Daryl said as he turned heading into the prison.

She made a move to follow when Martinez spoke "Carol...wait" grabbing at her wrists.

"No" Carol turned breaking his hold "Do not touch me...I don 't know what's going on Ceaser but whatever you think will happen between us...it's not there...Get over it!" She whirled turning to head back to the prison.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxx

Carol hadn't been able to find Daryl and four hours later she was starting to get worried. Merle had told her not to worry said he was probably blowing off steam but she wasn't so sure.

She was in the kitchen starting on supper prep lost in thought when she heard Milton make his way into the kitchen. She looked up at him and smiled absentminded. "Hi"

He grinned at her about to speak when Carol yelped in surprise looking down at he hand she realized she had sliced it with the knife she was using to chop. It was a small cut on her index finger.

"Oh dear..do you have a first aid kit?" Milton asked. Carol nodded to a kit on a wall as she held her cloth to her hand. Milton rushed over with the kit and she extended her hand as he cleaned and bandaged the cut. He had her hand resting on his own as examined his work Carol was about to thank Milton when she heard him.

"What the fuck!"

Carol turned to look at Daryl who had a murderous look in his eyes, stalking into the room. He was looking at her like a predator stalking his prey she felt a surge of desire jolt through her body.

Backing Carol up into the counter Daryl was standing only inches away from her, ignoring Milton completely as his eyes seemed to grow more intense .

Milton started to speak

"We were just..."

But he was interrupted by Daryl who didn't even turn around "Get the fuck out"

"Good idea " Milton responded backing out of the room.

She felt Daryl's hands settle on her hips and then skim up her ribs pulling her closer to him "What the fuck was that?" He rasped out

"I cut my hand" she held up her injured hand "he was helping me"

"Come on" he said grabbing her opposite hand. Carol cocked her brow at him but nodded, he turned and started walking her hand clasped in his own. He was walking so fast she was almost running to keep up. He lead her to one of the empty cell blocks pulling out his keys he opened the door and she walked in as he locked the door. Grabbing her hand again he lead her down to an empty cell.

Suddenly he back was against the wall and Daryl's mouth was on her neck. "Fuck, it's been two weeks"

He rasped one hand on her breast, the other opening the button of her pants.

Carol felt her insides bristle a little at the reminder "Your choice not mine"

She felt his lips quirk in a grin on her neck "I had some shit to figure out in my head, it won't happen again, can we talk about it after?" He asked as his hand slid down the front of her pants, sliding his fingers in between her legs his fingers stroking from her entrance to her clit before circling the nub. He groaned "You're so fucking wet...so talk later?"

She nodded "Yes"

An disarming grin spread across his face as his fingers continued circling her clit "I'll tell you one thing we can talk about now...about those asseholes chasing after you...I think you need a reminder of who you belong to...you remember who you belong to...right Carol?" He whispered as he sunk his fingers inside her.

"Yes" she groaned putting her head on his shoulder her legs feeling as though they might give out.

"Tell me...tell me who you belong to" he said as his fingers pumped into her, she tried to open her mouth to speak but all she could do was whimper as her orgasm hit her hard and fast she felt him press her more fully into the wall as her knees gave out and he was supporting her weight.

As her breathing evened out and she felt him lean in and whisper"That was very bad baby, cumming before answering me like that...I think I need to punish you for that." Carol felt a bolt of excitement shoot up her spine as he continued on "Take your clothes off"

She quickly skimmed out of her pants and underwear then her top and her bra. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, after pulling off his shirt and kicking of his boots."Put your hands on the wall..." He leaned in again she could feel his skin pressing against her back "You know what happens to bad girls right Carol?... Bad girls get spanked" he said and she bit her lip to hold back a moan. She was extremely close to release from his words alone.

Suddenly his palm slapped across her ass. She groaned pressing her forehead into the wall, she would never have thought she would be into this but she was the most turned on she'd ever been in her life, she thought as his hand slapped down again, twice in a row. She moaned out loud and he chuckled

"You like that do you?" And brought his hand down again three times in a row. Then his hand rubbed at her ass, his palm soothing the reddened areas that were tingling sending bolts of pleasurable pain throughout her. "So who do you belong to?" He asked again in her ear, she bit her lip before answering "You"

His hand slapped down again on her ass again as she released a whimper "Good girl...you want more?" He asked nipping at her neck and she groaned shaking her head yes. He chuckled as his hand came down on her ass again this time lower sending the reverberations shooting straight into her core and she gasped at the sensation as he did it again several times in a row before he slowed down sliding his hand down in between her legs skimming his fingers along her slit until she was panting with need. Pulling her from the wall he pulled her toward the cot "kneel down and lean over the bed"

Dropping to her knees she pressed her cheek to the bed as she heard his belt opening and his pants drop as he kneeled down behind her. She felt his dick from behind sliding along her slit back and forth, she whimpered angling her pelvis to try and guide him into her entrance and she was so wet he did slid into her entrance seating himself fully he groaned and thrusted into her several times before pulling out, and she moaned at the loss until his fingers replaced his dick. She felt him then at the opening of her ass pushing in experimentally as his fingers pumped inside her "oh god yes" she panted

He pushed in slowly every inch burning with the best possible he was fully inside of her "Fuck "he groaned holding himself still "You ok?"he said as his fingers continued to move in and out of her. "Yes...move...I'm so close" she panted out.

He began to thrust his hips moving back and forth but his rhythm quickly picked up as he inserted another finger inside of her and started to furiously pump his hand. The combination of all the was happening at her was to much and she climaxed fast and furiously as she felt him pound into her a few times before growling out his own release.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxx

They were lying on the cot naked her head on his good shoulder as his hand skimmed up and down her back causing goosebumps in their wake.

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly squeezing her closer "For this week...I was messed up...when I got back, that governor shit was bad...you know all those people, then when we found him...he was fucking crazy...lost his mind was talking all this nonsense shit. Didn't feel like justice, I was gonna do it, but I couldn't Merle had to step in ...felt like...felt like..."

"Dale?" She asked

"Yeah" he sighed holding her tightly to him

"Daryl what you did for Dale was the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed anyone ever do...you ended his suffering when no one else could...don't ever doubt your heart...I don't" she said planting a peck on his chest. He rolled her over on her back and loomed over her "When I got back...I just needed some time to myself, then I knew I fucked up, I wasn't sure how to approach you, then that shithead Martinez wouldn't leave you the fuck alone"

She sighed "I know, I thought I made myself clear before you got back when he..." She paused catching herself biting her lip, shit probably shouldn't have let that slip she thought.

"When he what?..." He asked. Carol sighed and told him about the encounter in the hallway. His face darkening with anger "I'm gonna fucking kill him"

"Daryl" she chided

"Fine, not kill him...but he is getting a cheap shot right to his fucking face next time I see him" he said pouting.

"Ok...he deserves that" she giggled

He leaned down and started kissing and licking at her neck pausing briefly "I'm gonna fuck up Carol, I'm Not good at this, just don't doubt how much I want this,...us...your mine" he paused looking up at her for a moment " and I'm yours"

She nodded as tears filled her eyes. He continued his assault on her neck trailing his way down to her breasts taking the nipple into his mouth bitting down gently as he kneaded the other than switched sides, before kissing his way down her body settling in between her legs as slid his tongue up her slit taking her clit into his mouth sucking on it lazily, as he slid his fingers into her jerking them in and out of her slowly. Carol sighed as slow steady pace began to take it's toll and she started rocking her hips with his motions. He stopped suddenly sliding his fingers out of her and she whimpered in protest as he slid up her body his lips claiming hers as she felt his dick at her entrance. He broke away from her lips making eye contact as he entered her, one hand sliding down to her hip as her legs wrapped around him, other sliding around her shoulders underneath her cupping her neck as he brought his forehead to hers. It was slow, steady, sweet all of his previous fierceness was gone as his hand trailed all over her body in time with his gentle thrusts. He kept his hand on her neck though refusing to let her look away, and when she closed her eyes on a gasp he simply said "No keep them open"

She watched him watch her as the slow burn he was causing exploded inside her, then he buried his face in her neck clinging to her tightly and calling out her name.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol and Lori were in the kitchen the next morning starting breakfast. Lori was teasing her mercifully about the fact she disappeared yesterday for hours, and that Daryl had slept in her cell last night. Carol didn't even care, they'd decided that while they weren't making a public announcement or anything they were through hiding whatever it was they were.

"This can't be good" Lori said suddenly watching Daryl walk in making his way to Martinez who was standing up holding out his hands and started to speak "Hey man..no hard feelings..." He was interrupted as Daryl's fist connected with his nose. Martinez stumbled back before righting himself

"Were even I deserve..."

He broke off again falling to the floor staring up at Daryl who had hit him again.

"The first was for your cheap shot, second was for cornering her in the hallway...now were even." Daryl said before turning and walking towards Carol a satisfied grin on his face, grabbing a plate and pecking her on the cheek "Morning watch...see you in a bit" walking by her he swatted her quickly on the ass, she turned laughing watching him walk out of the room then turned back to the room and everyone's shocked expression except Merle who was laughing so hard she was sure he sounded just like a hyena.

"What?"


End file.
